Jomblo Satu Hati
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Penyerbuan besar-besaran dari para jomblo untuk penghianat [Team Handsome from Amuse Agency. Yoshizawa Ryo, Mizoguchi Takuya, Kaneko Daichi, Kamiki Ryunosuke, Watanabe Shu, Yoshimura Takuya, Sakurada Dori dan Koseki Yuta] #SecretValentine2018


Disclaimer: Team Handsome (c) Amuse Agency. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, bahasa daerah, humor garing, out of character, miss-typo(s)

 **#SecretValentine2018**

.

.

.

 **Jomblo Satu Hati**

Meja Yoshizawa Ryo di pagi hari setelah libur musim panas ramai dikelilingi kawan-kawannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, hasil rundingan di grup _chatroom_ semalam sebelum mereka kembali ke sekolah menjadi penyebabnya, Kaneko Daichi pelopornya. Membuat tujuh sekawan itu-Yoshizawa Ryo, Mizoguchi Takuya, Kaneko Daichi, Kamiki Ryunosuke, Watanabe Shu, Yoshimura Takuya, dan Koseki Yuta-berkumpul untuk melanjutkan diskusi mereka.

 _Chatroom_ berisi tujuh orang murid kelas satu Mesin 1 yang dibuat mendadak itu awalnya mengherankan para member yang diundang oleh Daichi. Pasalnya saat itu tidak ada tugas kelompok yang mengharuskan membuat grup ruang _chat_ untuk kemudahan pengerjaan tugas, dan mereka juga tidak merencanakan liburan bersama sehingga harus membuat grup agar komunikasi mereka mudah-karena saat itu hari terakhir libur musim panas. Ditambah lagi nama grup yang aneh membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Di sana Daichi menamai grupnya 'Menjegal Dori' dengan foto profil wajah Sakurada Dori.

Ada apa dengan Dori? Kenapa dia harus dijegal?

Dan nama yang bersangkutan tidak ada di grup aneh itu. Dan karena penasaran mereka akhirnya muncul satu persatu di ruang _chat_ dadakan itu.

Dan beginilah percakapan mereka semalam.

.

.

 _27 Agustus 2018_

YoshiRyo: _Woy grup apa nih?_

Koseki Yuta: _Tau nih, si Daichi_

Ryuu: _'Menjegal Dori' (?) Emang si Dori punya salah apa sama lo, Chi?_

WataShu: _Jahat amat lo Daichi_

Daichi: _Welcome kawan-kawan. Sori-sori, gue bikin grup ini mendadak tanpa bilang-bilang ama kalian._

Takuya: _Terus ada ape ini?_

Takuya: _Nambah grup lagi (capek)_

YoshiRyo: _Weh, Takuya ada dua (kaget)_

Ryuu: _Ganti nama dong wkwk_

Takuya yang pertama muncul langsung ganti nama.

YoshiTakuya: _Noh, udah_

YoshiRyo: _Terus kenapa gantinya ada 'Yoshi'nya_-_

Ryuu: _Wahaha (ketawa air mata)_

YoshiRyo: _Gak usah ketawa lo, Ryu_

YoshiTakuya: _Lo aja yang nama marganya ngikutin gue_

YoshiRyo: _Aih, ni anak belum pernah disentil yah_

YoshiTakuya: _(/) Pesan ini sudah dihapus_

Karena mereka _chatting_ di aplikasi WA, pesan mereka bisa ditarik kembali dan tidak dapat dilihat orang lain. Tadi dia mengirim pesan yang isinya banyak typo.

Ryuu: _Tadi ngirim apa, gue belum liat lol_

YoshiTakuya: _Kenapa jadi lo yang kepo_

Ryuu: _Dinginnyaaaahhh_

YoshiRyo: _Seharusnya nama lo diganti jadi 'Takuya si Es Batu' (ketawa jungkir balik)_

YoshiTakuya: _Kok ketikan lo burem sih Ryo_

YoshiRyo: _KZL_

Koseki Yuta: _Kenapa ni anak bedua jadi berantem_-_

Takuya: _Perasaan yang namanya sama itu gue deh, bukan lo, Ryo_

YoshiTakuya: _Nama lo diganti 'Ryo si Anak Bangkong'_

Ryuu: _Bangkong haha_

WataShu: _Kenapa jadi oot begini sih. Chi, coba jelasin ini grup buat apa?_

YoshiRyo: _Awas ada si Watados_

YashiTakuya: _Krik_

Koseki Yuta: _Ngakak gue (ketawa)_

Daichi: _Sori tadi boker dulu_

YoshiRyo: _Nyampe sini_

Daichi: _Apanya?_

YoshiRyo: _Baunya wkwk_

YoshiTakuya: _Krik_

YoshiRyo: _Lama-lama gue tepok jangkrik lo_

Daichi: _Haha okeoke, sekarang balik lagi ke tujuan kenapa gue bikin grup ini. Di sini gue bakal share kabar terbaru dari Dori yang kudu kalian tau._

YoshiRyo: _Laah... besok geh ketemu sama tuh anak. Jadi ngapain pake kayak gini segala sih_

Daichi: _Sabar... Info ini penting banget buat kalian dan pasti bikin kalian tertohok kalo udah tau. Dan obrolan kita ini gak boleh ketauan sama Dori. Makanya gue bikin grup ini_

WataShu: _Yaudah, gc kasi tau apa infonya_

Koseki Yuta: _Waduh, ada apa nih si Dori_

Daichi: _(Mengirim foto) (Mengirim foto) (Mengirim foto)_

Daichi mengirim tiga foto sekaligus. Foto pertama yang dikirim Daichi adalah Dori yang sedang duduk di sebuah kafe dengan seorang gadis bersamanya. Terlihat Dori si cowok dingin satu sekolah itu tersenyum manis kepada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Foto kedua terlihat Dori tengah mengenakan yukata di malam festival kembang api. Ia bersama gadis yang sama seperti foto pertama. Mereka yang sama-sama menggunakan yukata berdiri berdampingan di depan tenda penjual takoyaki. Si gadis yang tingginya hanya sepundak Dori itu menggandeng tangan Dori mesra. Biasanya Dori tidak mau jika diminta mengenakan yukata. Tapi malam itu ia menggunakannya.

Foto ketiga memperlihatkan Dori dan gadis itu berdiri di depan rumah Dori. Mereka saling tersenyum dengan tangan Dori yang mengelus-elus puncak kepala gadis yang diduga kekasihnya itu. Mereka tampak serasi dan manis, membuat para penghuni 'Menjegal Dori' syok bukan main.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berkomentar.

YoshiRyo: _Dapet dari mana lo_

Daichi: _Hasil jepretan pribadi_

WataShu: _Hoax lo_

Daichi: _Kagak sumpah_

YoshiTakuya: _No pict hoax. Pas di festival itu gue liat sendiri. Dia jalan bareng sama ceweknya_

Daichi: _Lo juga liat? Kok lo gak bilang_

YoshiTakuya: _Iya, tapi gue liatnya pas bukan sama lo, tempatnya juga beda_

Daichi: _Kenapa kagak difoto_

YoshiTakuya: _Gue mah kagak ngurusin hidup orang lain_

Ryuu: _Wah, luar biasa_

Daichi: _YoshiTakuya lupa yah sama janji kita-kita di awal_

YoshiTakuya: _Apaan?_

YoshiRyo: _Wah si YoshiTakuya kw lupa nih. Parah_

Takuya: _Tapi itu beneran?_

WataShu: _Dori gak mungkin punya pacar woy_

Koseki Yuta: _YoshiTakuya... Kita udah janji buat jadi jomblo sampe naik kelas dua. Itu!_

Daichi: _Nah. Itu tandanya Dori udah ingkar janji_

WataShu: _Gak mungkin deh, lo cuma mau adu domba kita-kita sama Dori kan Daichi_

Daichi: _Adu domba? Buat apa? Gue gak ada maksud begitu_

YoshiRyo: _Koseki Yuta sedang mengetik lol_

Koseki Yuta: _WataShu gak ada fitnah atau adu domba di sini. Percaya sama Daichi, percaya sama Takuya kw, itu foto asli. Kita juga harus klarifikasi hal ini sama Dori. Siapa tau dia lupa kayak Takuya kw atau emang dia kebelet mau punya pacar, gimana? Makanya jangan nuduh yang enggak2. Kita selesain masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Kita jaga persahabatan kita. Oke?_

YoshiRyo: _Mantap (jempol)_

YoshiTakuya: _Siapa coba yang kw TT_TT_

YoshiRyo: _Elu lah_

YoshiTakuya: _Aku kw kamu penuh merek_

Ryuu: _._._

YoshiRyo: _Apa sih Ryu nongol gitu doang..._

Ryuu: _Masalah_

YoshiRyo: _Komen apa kek_

Takuya: _Ya udah intinya gimana nih?_

YoshiRyo: _Besok kita datengin Dori langsung. Iya gak Daichi?_

Daichi: _Tumben lo bener_

YoshiRyo: _Ah, sa ae Chi..._

Daichi: _Jadi sesuai kata Ryo, di hari pertama sekolah besok kita datengin langsung si Dori. Datenginnya jangan ribut-ribut, biasa aja. Buat teknisnya pagi besok kita kumpul, kita obrolin lagi. Oke?_

WataShu: _Okelah, biar gak ada salah paham_

Daichi: _Nah itu_

YoshiRyo: _Watados, perasaan lo dari tadi belain si Dori mulu_

WataShu: _Masa_

YoshiRyo: _Iya_

Watashu: _Bodo_

YoshiTakuya: _Wahahahaha_

Ryuu: _Puas banget si kw_

YoshiRyo: _Gua mah dibuli mulu_-_

YoshiTakuya: _Puas laaah_

Daichi: _Gimana semuanya, satuju henteu?_

Koseki Yuta: _Satuju atuh_

Takuya: _Satuju atuh(2)_

YoshiRyo: _Satuju atuh(3)_

Ryuu: _Satuju atuh(999)_

WataShu: _Udah semuanya setuju_

Daichi: _Siip_

.

.

Dan hari ini mereka memulai infasi mereka.

.

.

Dori masuk ke kelas dengan santainya dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Ia tak menyadari teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di meja Ryo. Biasanya ia akan langsung ikut nimbrung dengan yang lain.

Mengetahui itu, Daichi memulai aksinya. Ia menghampiri Dori dengan berdiri di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

Brak!

Suara gebrakan meja yang dihasilkan oleh Daichi membuat Dori dan orang-orang satu kelas terkejut dan menoleh kepadanya.

Dori yang tak terima langsung berdiri menatap garang Daichi yang juga menatap tajam dirinya. "Maksud lo apa?" ucap Dori.

"Ada penghianat di sini," Daichi mendengus geram. "Iya enggak, temen-temen?"

Ryo dan yang lain yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mulai mendekati meja Dori dan ikut menghakimi.

"Penghianat seharusnya dihukum apa yah..." Ryo menimpali.

"Penghianat apa maksud lo." Dori hendak maju memukul wajah Ryo yang menurutnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan, tapi segera ditahan oleh Yuta.

"Eits, sabar dong. Chi, langsung kasih lihat aja," ucap Yuta.

Daichi segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan memperlihatkan foto-foto Dori dalam ponselnya. Dan yang bersangkutan langsung terkejut melihatnya.

"Dia cewek lo kan, sejak kapan kalian jadian?" Daichi menyeringai memojokkan Dori. Dan yang dipojokkan tidak terima dan segera menyanggah tuduhan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Dia bukan cewek gue," Dori menahan suaranya agar tidak meledak. "Sama sekali gue belum jadian sama siapa pun."

"Terus dia siapa? Kalian mesra banget," Takuya kw menimpali.

"Dia-" Dori menggantung suaranya, ragu dengan kata selanjutnya yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Siapa?" Daichi mendesak.

"Emang lo punya masalah apa sama gue!?" Akhirnya Dori melepaskan suaranya. "Kalo berani sini, jangan adu bacot."

"Siapa takut!"

"Woy, woy..." Ryo panik karena kedua orang itu menggulung lengan baju mereka. Begitu pun Yuta, ia bahkan menghampiri Dori untuk menahan bahunya.

"Tenang woy," Shu berteriak membantu Yuta

Sementara Ryu dan Takuya kw menahan bahu Daichi.

Dua orang yang hendak adu jotos itu meronta-ronta, menatap tajam lawan di depannya.

"Gue enggak tahu apa masalah lo, tapi cewek itu bukan pacar gue." Dori berteriak di depan wajah Daichi. "Dia itu adek gue."

Krik. Hening. Bahkan Daichi menghentikan rontaannya.

"Dia adek gue," Dori mengulang kalimatnya. "Lo tahu kan, Shu."

Yang disebut namanya diam, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Waktu lo main ke rumah gue, lo lihat sendiri kan, adek perempuan gue."

"Oh, adek perempuan lo yang itu."

"Yang itu gimana, gue kan emang cuma punya satu adek."

 _Loading_. "Oh iya, hahaha."

Yang lain _sweat drop_ karena Shu tertawa.

"Jadi, cewek yang pergi sama lo ke festival itu adek lo? Dan cewek yang ada di semua foto itu adek lo juga?" Ryo meminta penjelasan.

Dori melepaskan diri dari Yuta dan Shu lalu merapihkan pakaiannya sebelum menjawab, "iya."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Shu.

"Kenapa lo enggak ngomong dari kemaren, Watados!?" Ryo berteriak kesal.

Daichi menghela napas dalam, ia merapikan baju dan rambutnya. " _Sorry_ , kita semua udah salah sangka sama lo."

Mizoguchi Takuya yang sedari tadi diam angkat suara, "Yang penting sekarang udah jelas kan?"

Ryu mengangguk, "Damai, enggak ada ribut-ribut lagi. Iya kan, Chi?"

Daichi kembali menghela napas. "Iye-iye."

"Lagian buat apa sih kita buat janji kayak gitu di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini?"

Dan pertanyaan Ryo itu tak terbalas karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

.

.

 _28 Agustus 2018_

 _Daichi telah mengubah subjek dari "Menjegal Dori" menjadi "Semua sayang Dori"_

 _Daichi menambahkan Sagrada Dori_

Sagrada Dori: _NAJIIS_

YoshiRyo: _Apa sih lo ujug-ujug_

Sagrada Dori: _Nama grupnya pea_

Daichi: _Khusuzon Sagrada Dori_

YoshiTakuya: _Apa sih yang nggak buat Dori_

Ryuu: _Gue jadi mau nyanyi. Dori-dori-dori_

YoshiTakuya: _Krik_

YoshiRyo: _(Ketawa air mata)_

Ryuu: _Kok jadi gue_-_

Daichi: _Intinya kita semua minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat Sagrada Dori. Semoga kejadian ini gak bakal terjadi lagi._

YoshiRyo: _Asal lo jangan ngomporin, Chi._

Sagrada Dori: _Hm udah gue maafin_

Takuya: _Gue juga hampura_

Koseki Yuta: _Gue juga hampura(2)_

WataShu: _Gue juga hampura(3)_

YoshiRyo: _Awas ada watados..._

Sagrada Dori: _Si Watados mah kudu dinikahin sama adek gue dulu, baru dimaafin_

Koseki Yuta: _Sial, watados udah dapet restu_

WataShu: _Astaga, Ri. Namanya juga manusia, tempat lupa dan salah... (cry)_

Ryuu: _Sikaaat_

YoshiRyo: _Lo kira wc_

YoshiTakuya: _Kalo kagak mau buat gue aja, Shu_

Daichi: _Kalo ditawarin gue juga mau wkwk_

Sagrada Dori: _Kagak boleh sama lo mah, Chi_

Daichi: _Jahaad_

WataShu: _Intinya dimaafin gak nih?_

Sagrada Dori: _Main dulu ke rumah, minta maaf sama adek gue_

Ryuu: _wkwk_

YoshiRyo: _Btw, pertanyaan gue pas di kelas belum ada yang jawab loh._

Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu masih menjadi misteri. Dan grup unfaedah itu masih tetap ada entah sampai kapan hingga menjadi kenangan.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

a/n: Teruntuk kamu yang menerima hadiah ini, semoga suka dan tidak kecewa. Aku cuma bisa ngasih hadiah yang seperti ini. Kalau pun nanti kecewa, bisa review atau dm.

Yah, nulis ini sebenernya lumayan maso, karena sebelumnya aku sama sekali belum kenal fandom ini ditambah info yang dibutuhin minim banget, aku cuma berpatokan sama trailer HFF 2017. Tapi ini jadi tantangan tersendiri buat aku, walau sambil harap-harap cemas kalau kamu gak bakal suka. Dan aku yakin karakter di sini ooc semua, karena aku cuma mengira-ngira sifat mereka dari foto, maafkan aku.

Tapi semoga pesan cinta tersampaikan lewat persahabatan mereka.

Terakhir, salam cinta dariku, Ryo Amai.


End file.
